Wide Awake
by VanitasTrey
Summary: He was finally awake from the dream/nightmare he had put himself in.


Title: **Wide Awake**  
Category: Games » Kingdom Hearts  
Originally Under: Danny-Lynn  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/General  
Published: 09-22-12, Updated: 09-22-12  
Words: 783

* * *

So, this was originally posted to my old account by the name of Danny-Lynn. I have removed this, and three other stories from that account for a couple of reasons.

A.) Everything on that page is/was horribly written and very cringe worthy. While I am leaving the page up, I would like to distance myself from it.

B.) The ones I am going to re-post here are my more...favorite stories.

C.) This and the other three need some proof reading and editing done to them.

* * *

 _I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake._

The song blared on his phone, causing the blond to wake up and look to his alarm clock; it was pretty early in the morning. Barely even sunrise. Wondering who in their right mind would be disturbing his sleep, he looked to the caller ID on his cell, and glared at it. Axel Sinclair.

 _I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was in the dark. I was falling hard with an open heart. I'm wide awake. How did I read the stars so wrong?_

Rolling over, Roxas hit play on iTunes, on the lap top that always sat next to his bed through out the night, in case he desired music, and flipped open his phone. Ironic that the same song from his ring tone was next to play. Axel had been the object of Roxas' affection for so long. Even as a child. Many had told him it was just a childish crush, it would go away but, it hadn't. And when he made it to high school, his childhood dreams had came true. Axel had approached him one day and since then they had been a couple.

Roxas had no idea just how much he was getting himself into. Even with all the warnings.

 _I'm wide awake. And now it's clear to me that everything you see ain't always what it seems. I'm wide awake. Yeah, I was dreaming for so long._

Four long years of an emotion called love. Four long years of being in a relationship with Axel Sinclair. Most of it had been happy times, and like any other couple, they argued. Roxas just didn't want to let go. Even when the signs became apparent to him.

 _I wish I knew then what I know now. Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down. Gravity hurts. You made it so sweet. 'Til I woke up on, on the concrete. Falling from cloud nine, crashing from the high. I'm letting go tonight. Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine._

If Roxas had known how possessive Axel truly had been. If he had known the game...

 _I'm wide awake. Not losing any sleep. I picked up every piece and landed on my feet. I'm wide_ _awake. Need_ _nothing to complete myself, no._

Hearing that voice. It was smooth, yet deep. Relaxing, yet so haunting. Roxas sat up in bed with a happy smile on his face, but tears streamed down his cheeks. He knew just what he had to do.

 _I'm wide awake. Yeah, I am born again, out of the lion's den. I don't have to pretend. And it's too late; The story's over now, the end._

" _I love you."_

"It's over Axel." Roxas spoke with a calm voice. "I don't...I can't pretend to love you anymore. Things just aren't what they use to be." And he hung up.

 _I wish I knew then what I know now. Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down. Gravity hurts. You made it so sweet. 'Til I woke up on, on the concrete. Falling from cloud nine, crashing from the high. I'm letting go tonight. Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine._

If he had known that this was how it was going to end, how the story was going to play out...

 _I'm wide awake. Thunder rumbling, castles crumbling. I'm wide awake. I am trying to hold on. I'm wide awake._

Even though he knew it was what needed to be done, even if he knew that Axel had been going behind his back with Saix... It still hurt.

Because he had given Axel his first everything...

 _God knows that I tried seeing the bright side. I'm wide awake. But I'm not blind anymore...I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake._

He had tried to believe that their relationship would work. He tried to believe that Axel would come to his senses and break up with Saix.

But that just wasn't the case. Drawing in his knees, he sobbed into the fabric of his blanket.

 _Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine._ _ **It was out of the blue.**_

He had fallen out of love with Axel a year and a half ago...

 _I'm crashing from the high. You know I'm letting go tonight._ _ **Yeah, I'm letting you go.**_

The love was gone, it was over. He felt nothing but sorrow and grief. He had to let go.

 _I'm falling from cloud nine. I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake._

Brushing the tears from his face, Roxas climbed out of bed and dressed. He was finally awake from the dream/nightmare he had put himself in. He'd miss Axel, yes, but it was what he had to do for himself.


End file.
